Camilla Lame di Ghiaccio
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20947 |no = 1548 |element = Acqua |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Un’orfana sopravvissuta nonostante la miseria e povertà in cui era cresciuta. Sebbene Camilla sia poi diventata un membro dei Dieci Malvagi Disnomian, la leggenda narra che non abbia mai rinunciato ai suoi desideri di fortuna e ricchezza. Le sue tracce furono perse subito dopo la dichiarazione dell’Impero di voler sradicare i Disnomian. Se in qualche modo fosse riuscita a fuggire dall’Impero, non c’è dubbio che avrebbe usato la sua brama di denaro e l’abilità come informatrice per ricominciare a vivere come ladra e accumulare una fortuna. |summon = Le persone potranno anche tradirti, ma le ricchezze no. È il mio motto. Qualcosa da dire a proposito? |fusion = Ti sono grata. Anche io ho dei sogni, sai. Ecco perché devo risparmiare! |evolution = Ho già saldato i miei debiti... È ora che vada a prendere ciò che mi appartiene! | hp_base = 6195 |atk_base = 2716 |def_base = 2434 |rec_base = 2444 | hp_lord = 8053 |atk_lord = 3364 |def_lord = 3042 |rec_lord = 3041 | hp_anima = 9170 |rec_anima = 2743 |atk_breaker = 3662 |def_breaker = 2744 |def_guardian = 3340 |atk_guardian = 3064 |hp_oracle = 7903 |rec_oracle = 3488 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ccant = 52 |ls = Tesoro del Ladro Gentile |lsdescription = +60% ATT e PS massimi; enorme aumento del rilascio di oggetti; gli attacchi normale possono colpire tutti i nemici; aggiunge probabile Scintilla critica |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 5% Item, 30% chance with 50% damage penalty & 10% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bb = Aculei Lucidi |bbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; considerevole aumento del rilascio di CB e CC per 3 turni; aumenta il numero di colpi normali per 3 turni; enorme aumento dei danni da Scintilla per 3 turni |bbnote = 35% BC/HC, adds +1 hit to each hit (120% damage) & 100% Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |ccbbt = 18 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Raym Divergente |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 23 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; considerevole aum. rilascio CB/CC, aum. numero di colpi e attacchi normali su tutti i nemici x3 turni; i danni subiti aum. considerevolmente barra BB e possono ripristinare leggermente PS x3 turni |sbbnote = 35% BC/HC, adds +1 hit to each hit (120% damage), 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage & fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |ccsbbt = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Rapitore Reve |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 27 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento del rilascio di CB e CC e del numero di colpi normali per 3 turni; enorme aumento del rilascio di oggetti e della barra BB con danni subiti per 3 turni; ripristino PS per 3 turni |ubbnote = 50% BC/HC, 10% Item, adds +3 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +100% damage), fills 50 BC & recovers 100% of damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Ambizioni Lussuose |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta ATT e DIF per 2 turni quando i CB raccolti superano una certa quantità; aumenta il numero di colpi normali |esnote = 80% boost after 10 BC & adds +1 hit to each hit |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * |evofrom = 20946 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% ATT e REC |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = +30% DIF e PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = +80% danni da Scintilla |omniskill3_cat = Riduzione Danno |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Impedisce i danni che ignorano DIF |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 35 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla di tutti gli alleati per 3 turni al SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 100% di aumento |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di enorme aumento danni da Scintilla di BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = +30% di aumento. 130% di aumento totale. |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di considerevole aumento del rilascio di CB e CC di BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = +10% di aumento. 45% di aumento totale |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aumenta i danni dell'effetto di aumento numero dei colpi normali di BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = +15% di aumento |omniskill4_6_sp = 40 |omniskill4_6_desc = Aumenta il numero di colpi dell'effetto di aumento numero dei colpi normali di BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = +1 al normale numero di colpi |notes =*Le leggende narrano che molti evocatori tentarono disperatamente di evocarla, non sapendo neanche se fosse forte o meno, ciò che interessava loro erano solo interessati alle sue gentil grazie. |addcat = Ascesa Disnomiana |addcatname = Camilla Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Hit)= *15 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *35 Sp - Aumenta i danni dell'effetto di aumento numero dei colpi normali di BB/SBB *40 Sp - Aumenta il numero di colpi dell'effetto di aumento numero dei colpi normali di BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *15 Sp - +30% ATT e REC *15 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *35 Sp - Aumenta i danni dell'effetto di aumento numero dei colpi normali di BB/SBB *40 Sp - Aumenta il numero di colpi dell'effetto di aumento numero dei colpi normali di BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}